Arendelle Landing
by Kitty.M.Smith
Summary: Arendelle Landing, a town sitting along the Colorado River in the Old West. Protected by a white-haired lady sheriff, the Landing has enjoyed peace. Then a man is murdered and Elsa is blamed, forcing her younger sister Anna to team up with lonesome bounty hunter Kristoff and his trusty steed, Sven, to find her sister and clear her name.
1. Welcome to Arendelle Landing

**I live in the American West and have always been fascinated with the history and lore of the "Old West". So, therefore, I decided that I should make an AU using one of my favorite movies placed in one of my favorite time periods. The only real difference in the time periods is that the original Frozen takes place in the 1840s and this story will take place in the 1870s/1880s (what is often considered the height of the Old West). The story will hopefully be enjoyable to those which might read this AU.**

**All in all, this is a bit of an experiment. Please, please, PLEASE review to tell me whether or not you like this and whether or not I should continue. I also love favorites and follows. They all give me the little warm feeling an author gets when they know someone likes what they write. :3**

**If you have any questions or comments, also feel free to PM me. **

**Well, without further adu, I give you Arendelle Landing. **

**(Frozen-Disney Any Other Itsy Bitsy Teeny Weeny Little Thing-Mine)**

* * *

><p>Settled along the Colorado River in Arizona was a town named Arendelle Landing. It was rather large, housing about 3 thousand people and home to several shops, including a theater and a two-story cafe that connected to it via an intricate sky-walk. Unlike many towns in Arizona at the time, it had several paved walkways, as well as a large telegraph office.<p>

Most the residents worked on the water or in one of two textile mills, which were the two main ways Arendelle made money. Most the residents were the average folk and lived either in or around the town. There were some higher class folks that made their living shipping things via the Colorado or other methods, and then the lower class of which were well cared for in Arendelle, which had a home to help them get on their feet, should they seek it.

Arendelle Landing was the most unusual of towns for two reasons. 1: It possessed an odd amount of relatively friendly rattlesnakes. 2: Arendelle Landing possessed what might have been the only lady sheriff in the Old West.

Elsa Arendelle was a direct relation to he town's founder, her great-great granddaddy Elias Arendelle. She was fair and slight in both skin and body frame. Her hair was so light blonde that it appeared white, and her eyes were a sparkling blue. No one in the town could figure out how she stayed so pale in her line of work, nor could they figure out how she managed to do said work in full bustle skirts and corset. Occasionally she'd wear a pair of Harem pants and a blouse, but that attire was normally left to her younger sister, Anna. A feisty little rattlesnake of a girl, Anna ran around in Harem pants and blouses more often than not, and copied her sister in carrying a gun in a holster on her hip, though her sister was adamant she only use it for the rattlesnakes found in and around the Landing.

Both sisters had moved to Arendelle from Chattanooga, Tennessee when they were little girls. The reasons were mysterious and vague. The girls' father had stated the tremendous move was for a "change of pace" and "new surroundings". No one could quite piece together why a man would take his daughters from an area that had more than a one-room schoolhouse, but they didn't question it and let him take position as sheriff after his father stepped down. Sadly, when Elsa was 18 and Anna 15, both Adgar and Idun Arendelle fell ill to a local epidemic of influenza and died. An odd but not entirely unexpected move, Elsa stepped up as eldest to take place as sheriff. Out of respect for the family the townspeople allowed it, and were impressed with the results.

Now, three years later, Arendelle Landing lived in a mostly peaceful state. Very little crime and a surplus of income for most its residents left Arendelle Landing thriving.

For now.

Elsa sat in the chair of her office. On this day she wore a blue and purple dress with full skirts and a somewhat-loose corset. Her chair was too small for her attire, and therefore squished under and over the arms awkwardly as she sat doing paperwork. The sun shone hot that day and caused sweat to bead around Elsa's hairline. The young woman sighed and twisted her braid up into a bun and pinned it. Suddenly the double doors to the Sheriff's office burst open and she jumped. Standing in a brown pair of Harem pants and a white blouse tucked into them was Anna. Strands of her auburn hair stuck out from her two braids and peeked from under her hat. Her cheeks were bright and rosy and her nose crinkled up around her giant grin.

Elsa blinked, a hand over her heart, and then sighed. "Anna Arendelle," she said, her mixed drawl from South and West raising coating each word, "You look like you just fought a coyote."

"It waz a wild cat, actually."

Anna stepped forward, her boots clicking on Elsa's wood floor. She dropped a piece of paper on Elsa's desk. Elsa blinked and raised an eyebrow at her sister, who rarely entered her office, and read over the flyer.

**Arendelle Summer Solstice Dance**

Held by Owners of Fritz Dance Hall

_Swing your partner round-n-round at the fundraising_

_event meant to fund First Baptist Church of Arendelle Landing's_

_Firework Show to be held on Fouth of July._

_Everyone welcome. Donation bin at front. Bring a beau, husband, wife_

_friend, in laws. Plenty of food and games later on._

**DANCE LIKE THERE'S A RATTLER UNDERFOOT**

_**Dance to your heart's content from 7:30pm-12:00pm, June 21st**_

"It's a dance." Elsa said.

"No duh. Ain't you seen the date?"

Anna pointed at the bold letters on the paper. Elsa angled her eyes up at her.

"Of course I saw the date."

"It's yer birthday."

"Your, Anna. Enunciate." Elsa tsked. Anna rolled her eyes and crossed her arms.

"We should go." She said.

"You can go, I'm not going." Elsa slid the paper away from her. "I don't go to parties."

"I know. Ya should."

"You."

"_Ya. _You never do anythang Elsa. And you're the sheriff. Sheriffs are supposed to do things."

"I do things." Elsa rolled her eyes and rose from her chair, smoothing out her skirts. Anna watched with disdain as her sister walked past her and grabbed her holster from where it hung on a hat rack and fastened it around her waist. "I protect the town. Which is my job. Protecting the town does not include attending parties."

"Why don't you ever do anything _fun_?" Anna huffed, putting her hands on her hips. Elsa donned a customary sheriffs hat and ignored her sister's question.

"I won't be home for supper, don't wait up."

She said, grabbing an oil lamp and pinning her badge on her dress before jumping onto her horse and heading out to patrol the Arendelle proper. Anna just sighed and grabbed the flyer for the dance and tore it up, miffed her plan to spend time with Elsa, as well as make her be at least mildly social, had failed. She didn't know why she even tried. Every dance, every meeting, every church gathering, every party. Elsa never went to them. Anna always did, either in her place or just in general. Anna spoke for both sisters in public. The only time Elsa ever talked was when spoken too directly, and everyone knew that. Anna had even taken to carrying a pencil and notepad with her in order to more easily carry out her job as the Landing's unofficial sheriff's courier.

After a minute of snooping through Elsa's desk to find her stash of peppermint rounds, Anna left the sheriff's office. She hopped onto her horse, Pepper, and rode her into town. Her horses hooves clicked on the grey brick laid down between the shops and townhouses. Anna waves politely as she went about her day. She hitched Pepper outside the two story cafe dubbed "Darcy's Double Decker Cafe". Anna walked in and ordered coffee and a sandwich. Once she received her food, she headed up the stairs to the second story, eating the sandwich on the way. She sat down, finished the sandwich, and then headed towards the sky walk to finish her coffee. When she flung open one of the double doors, she hit someone. They made a grunting noise before falling to the ground on the other side of the door. Anna winced before running into the sky walk to check on the unnamed victim of a door smashing.

He had fire red hair and pale skin. His attire was a maroon waistcoat with black and gold trim. A top hat that had previously sat upon his hat was laying on the ground against the wall, and his shoes were so polished he could be nothing but British. Anna dropped on her knees by him and started waving her hand in his face, though he was already awake.

"Hella? Sir? Siiiiiir? Sir, I'm so sorry I didn't see you-"

The man held up his hand. Anna stopped trying to apologize and looked at him, finding his green eyes rather dreamy. He sat up, grabbed his hat, and put it on his head before looking at the young woman before him.

"Hello, madam." He smiled brightly and offered his hand to the mostly confused Anna. "Pleasure to make your acquaintance. Though, I would have preferred to meet you _before_ you slammed a door in my face."

"S-sorry." Anna blinked, taking his hand and shaking it. She then lifted him to his feet, finding him to be a good head taller than herself and attractively built.

"Perfectly alright." He waved it away, grabbing his top hat off the floor and giving her a half smile. "How rude of me not to introduce myself." He bowed, holding his hat to his chest. "Hans Westerguard of London, England."

Anna blinked and awkwardly curtsied in her Harems-which seemed to amuse Hans. "Anna Arendelle of, uh, here."

Hans chuckled. "Well it's a pleasure...wait. Correct me if I'm wrong,b ut are you related to the founder?"

"Uh, he was my great-great-granddaddy." She nodded. Hans smiled.

"I'd thought so. That would mean your sister is Miss Elsa Arendelle, the lady sheriff."

"Yessir."

Hans whistled lowly. "Grand. I'll be honest, I heard of your sister from a colleague of mine. Admirable, a lady managing as a sheriff in such wild territory. Never heard of it being done, but it is."

"Uh huh."

Anna wasn't really listening to Hans. She knew he was saying something about her sister, but everything else was lost to watching his lips. They were a faint pink and soft looking. They weren't in the least bit parched, impeccably foreign to the sun dried lips Anna usually saw on the men in Arendelle Landing. They looked tempting.

"So, what were you planning to do on this fine day?" Asked the foreigner.

"Uh. I dunno." Anna had completely forgotten upon meeting the young man.

"Oh, well, I was just heading to get something to eat, if you'd care to join me."

Anna paused before nodding. Hans walked to the door he had been previously assaulted with and opened it for her, directing her with his hat. Anna smiled atht he gentlemanly gesture and walked out with him following. The two engaged in a light lunch and a heavy amount of conversation. It was peculiar how well they hit it off, but they hit it off nonetheless. Hans learned about Anna and Elsa and Arendelle Landing. He learned of Anna and her sister's strained relationship, Anna's affinity for crumb cake, and the fact that Elsa seemed to treat parties like a toxic occasion. Anna learned that Hans was from a blue-blooded family that made their money through mining and trade. She also learned they shared a love of sandwiches, and that Hans was the youngest of 13 brothers. Last of all she learned that he considered himself a fabulous dancer. They got into a friendly bicker on whether or not this was true, which ended with Hans saying:

"Why don't I take you to the Summer Solstice dance?"

Anna blinked. "A-are you serious?"

"Entirely. I'd only hope you'd give me the privilege of a yes." Hans smiled charmingly. Anna thought it over little more than a second before grinning and nodded.

"I'd love ta go to the dance with you, Hans."

The young man grinned back and rested his hand on top of Anna's while standing. "Brilliant. I can't wait to see you there. I'll fetch you at eight?"

Anna nodded, blushing at his hand on hers. "Eight sounds dandy."

Hans smiled and nodded. "Alright then. I'll see you, Miss Arendelle, very soon." He tipped his hat to her, then left. Anna smiled, staring out the window with a dazed look on her face. Yes, eight sounded mighty fine.


	2. A Deadly Dance

**Here is the next chapter of Arendelle Landing. I'm sorry that this didn't get up earlier, I've been having to do other things and such. But anyhow, thanks for all the responses and reviews and everything, and I hope you all enjoy this one. It's more interesting, personally, than the last. **

**I might start a weekly update shedual with this one once I finish my current story A Warm Blizzard. Tell me what you think in the comments!**

**Frozen-Disney**

**Everything else that isn't historically belonging to someone else-Me**

* * *

><p>Anna dressed for the occasion; a black bodice with floral designs swirling around the top and bottom rim, a bustled apple green skirt with white underskirt and some golden embroidery scattered around it tastefully, and a almost scandalous top with off-shoulder sleeves that displayed her freckled shoulders proudly. She'd done her hair in a single braid and then wound it up tight and pinned it. She'd even managed to swipe a pair of Elsa's dress shoes that were hidden under her skirts just enough she thought her sister might not notice.<p>

Sadly, her sister did notice her stalking the window when she was walking by towards her room. Elsa stopped and raised an eyebrow.

"What in tarnation are you doing, Anna?"

Anna jumped and turned to her sister. "Uh, nothin'."

"You're doing _somethin'_."

"Lookin' out tha window."

"In a party dress?"

Anna glanced down at her attire and then her sister. "The dance is tonight."

Elsa blinked and furrowed her brow. "What dance?" She glanced at the clock. "It's almost half past seven, Anna. I ain't letting you go out alone-"

"Well I _ain't _ goin' out alone!" Anna put her hands on her hips and pursed her lips. "I'm goin' with somebody."

Elsa's face crinkled up into an expression of displeasure. "What sorta somebody?"

"A _man_ somebody." Anna said, knowing it'd make her sister upset.

Elsa blinked rapidly, then crossed her arms under her chest. She came over to Anna and ripped the curtains open, looking out onto the dimly lit streets of Arendelle Landing. There wasn't a soul out, but there were several lit windows. If you put effort into it, you could also hear the occasional voice or laugh coming from the close knit houses.

"I don't see anyone." Elsa said stiffly.

"That's 'cause the dance ain't started yet."

"Can't you use proper English?" Elsa tone was sharp and cold. Anna knew she'd pissed her off now. ""Ain't" isn't in the dictionary. "Isn't", however, is. But with the way you were saying things, the proper substitute word is "hasn't". The dance _hasn't _started yet."

Anna made a sour look as Elsa turned from the window. "I don't care. I'm talkin', not writin'."

"Your writing isn't much different." Elsa snapped.

Anna opened her mouth to fling out a sassy retort, but she refrained and instead snapped her mouth shut and bit the inside of her cheek. She turned her attention back to the window and closed the curtains most the way, leaving just enough for her to see without being seen.

"Why donchu just go be a grump somewhere else and leave me be, Elsa."

"Why don't you ever tell me before you do things?" Elsa said back, still seeming a bit red in the face.

"Because you never care."

"I care!"

Anna whirled around. "If you cared you would go out with me dancin' instead of sittin' 'round the house like some-some old maid!"

Elsa glared. "I sit round doin' papers because it's part of mah _job_, Anna. I have ta do it!"

"Not much as you do!" Anna raised her voice. "We ain't gone out and done nothin' since-since-"

"Since _when_, Anna?"

Elsa stamped up to her sister, nearly nose to nose. Anna paused before clenching her fists and stamping her foot so hard the china cabinet shuttered.

"Since Momma and Poppa died!"

She screamed, sucking in air afterwards and clenching her jaw shut. Elsa stopped, frozen in place. It seemed she hadn't expected Anna to mention their parents, or at least not at such a volume. They hadn't even really spoken of them since the influenza outbreak. The last thing either could remember saying about their parents was agreeing to never talk about it again. Anna had broken that agreement on several occasions, but Elsa had literally never spoken a word about her mother or father, unless to tell Anna that something she was fiddling with had been one of their possessions, and for her to put it down and go tend to her studies or something of the like.

Elsa slowly backed up and then pursed her lips. The uncomfortable silence was broken by a knock at the door. Elsa glanced over and then pursed her lips.

"Seems your gentleman caller is here." She said quietly.

Anna looked over. "Yeah." She crossed the living room to the front room and put her hand on the doorknob. "I probably won't be home till late."

"I won't wait up." Elsa replied spitefully.

Anna only nodded before opening the door. There Hans stood, looking rather dapper in a dark gray suit and waistcoat, a red ascot tucked around his neck pleasantly. He smiled when Anna opened the door.

"Why Miss Arendelle, don't you look ravishing!"

Anna's foul mood almost entirely vanished upon that single sentence. She smiled brightly and looked behind her, seeing Elsa having dissipated to her room. She stepped out of the house and closed the door behind her.

"You're mighty kind, Hans." She tried to hint against a use of formalities. "I gotta say you look swell yourself."

Hans smiled and took her hand, kissing it gently and then leading her down the steps. "Thank you. To be honest this ascot gave me a good bit of trouble earlier."

"I can say the same for this." Anna patted her bodice, unhappily thinking of the corset she wore under it that was tighter than she would have preferred.

Hans nodded and they began walking. Anna told him the way as they went, since he didn't know the town from Adam. As they went, they engaged in a small, idle conversation. Anna asked how long he'd been in Arendelle, and he replied a little over a week. He'd spent most his time in his room at a hotel, writing letters and sending taps to his brother out East.

"I came out here to map the land for a place to mine." He said. "My family heard of a gold deposite out around the Colorado in Arizona and sent me."

"Oh? That's interestin'. I don't know bout no mines 'round these parts."

Anna stopped in front of the dance hall. Hans reached into his pocket and pulled out a few bills and dropped them into the donation box at the front. The greeter smiled and waved them through.

"They're deep underground, or so I heard. That's why I'm trying to find them."

They entered the dance hall and stopped to admire it a moment. The floor was sanded wood and shined under the lamp-lit chandelier in the middle of the room. The room itself was circular, a mirror running the length of the whole, breaking in parts where pictures were hung and a person could see the red paint underneath. Wood sat a few inches below the red that showed under the mirror and circled the room, carved with semi-ornate decorations. There were refreshment tables and ladies who tended them, and a small band. Among those that had arrived were well dressed ladies in their bustles and bodices, all wearing gloves and some wearing hats, and men in suits and top hats, some of them wearing gloves as well and most wearing dress shoes

"This is great!" Anna smiled at Hans.

Hans smiled and nodded. "Splendid, truly."

He offered his hand to her, and Anna shyly took it. With that Hans swept her off to the dance floor. They were the first and only ones to be dancing, drawing the eyes of everyone else. Anna was embarrassed, but Hans didn't seem to care. He took her along with him, step by step, swinging and flinging to the gentle music as easily as one might breathe. Soon others joined and the music was increased from the band parallel to the refreshment tables. People danced and some started singing, they stood along the sides chattering about this and that and munching on whatever was available. Ladies giggled behind hands and men tipped their heads back and laughed.

It was all a grand occasion, everyone would agree. Halfway through Anna sat down in a chair and Hans stood beside her, both taking a break from a dizzying dance. While Anna looked around the dance hall, her eyes stopped upon one person: Elsa. Her sister was standing near the doorway in the shadows, wearing a dark blue dress with white underskirts, ascot and gloves. Her makeup was done and her hair was tied up and mostly hidden by a hat. She looked around under the rim of her hat as if she didn't want to be seen, but wanted to watch.

Hans noticed Anna's gaze and looked at Elsa. "Is that your sister?"

"Y-yeah." Anna nodded.

"I thought you said she didn't like parties?"

"She doesn't." Anna slowly rose to her feet. "She despises them. She ain't been to one in years."

"Well, then what is she doing here? Rather peculiar, don't you think?"

"Yeah, it is." Anna glanced at him. "Excuse me for a moment, would you?"

Hans nodded graciously. "Of course."

Anna nodded and then left, going over to her sister. "Elsa!"

Elsa stopped and clenched her hands together in front of her. "Anna. How has it been here?"

"Oh it's just been magnificent!" Anna paused before taking her sister's arm with her hands, an action that was very rare. "I can't believe you came, but I'm glad you did!"

Elsa gave her a small smile. "I just wanted to see how things were going."

Hans approached from seemingly no where, standing beside both Anna and Elsa. Elsa jumped slightly and stepped away from him, looking him up and down, then turning her head to Anna.

"Who-who's this?"

Anna smiled. "Elsa, this is Hans, Hans, this is Elsa. Elsa, Hans is my date." She felt a great amount of pride in saying that.

"O-oh." Elsa nodded and held her hand out ot Hans. "It's a pleasure, Mister Hans."

"Pleasure is all mine, Miss Arendelle. I've heard a lot about you and your running of Arendelle. I'd like to say you have a wonderful town here."

Elsa smiled cordially. "I thank you for the compliment. I try my best keeping it safe."

Hans smiled and then looked at Anna. "You wish to go back and dance some more?"

Anna gave a reluctant smile. "I would, but my feet are still hurtin' from earlier...but," She grinned rather evilly, "I'm sure Elsa wouldn't mind joining you."

Elsa shot her a look as if to say _I will kill you_. Hans perked a bit and looked at Elsa, offering his hand. "If you don't mind, Sheriff, I would take it an honor to dance with you."

Elsa clenched her hand, looking torn between being polite and avoiding social contact, which is what she wanted to do. Feeling rather pressured, Elsa ended up being polite. Hiding her distaste, Elsa gently laid her gloved hand in Hans's. The young Englishman nodded to her then to Anna before leading her away. Anna watched them a moment. They glided, their dance more calm than Anna and Hans's had been. Though the average person couldn't see it, Anna could tell Elsa wasn't enjoying it. She felt a tinge of guilt, but it went away as their dance continued, because slowly, Elsa smiled.

Anna took a seat on the edge of the wall and rested for awhile. She watched the dancers and the people talking, eyeing the deserts and generally letting her mind wander.

Then a gunshot rang through the hall.

There was immediate chaos. People screamed and ran around like chickens with their heads cut off. Anna panicked and ran around with them before eventually spotting two people who weren't running: Elsa and Hans. Elsa was staring down in front of her, and Hans was staring at her as if she was a monster. Anna shoved through the panicking passel of people and stopped when she saw what they were looking at: a dead body.

When the chaos managed to go down, everyone stared at the body. There was a silver gun laying beside it. Hans was the first to bend down and pick it up and then stared at Elsa.

"Sheriff!"

Elsa blinked and looked at him. Hans held up the gun that still smoked and there, gleaming in the chandelier light, was the most incriminating evidence ever: Elsa's name carved into the barrel of the gun.


	3. Deal with a Bounty Hunter

**Sorry this took so long. Finals, holidays, etc. I hope y'all still like the story and will continue to read/fav/review/whateveryoudo. :3 I enjoyed myself with this chapter.**

**So, uh, enjoy, partner.**

**Frozen-Disney**

**Story-Mine. All of it. Mine.**

* * *

><p>"She didn't do it, damn it!" Anna slammed her fist on the desk. The man before her looked unimpressed. Deputy Sheriff Gideon Leddy was an older man, being somewhere in his forties and possessing a splattering of grey and white over his beard and frowning mustache. His eyes looked upon Anna with dull contempt. He'd been brought on as a deputy by Elsa early on due to his experience in dealing with criminals. Anna had never liked him, and Elsa hadn't much, either. But his skills and abilities were valuable, and therefore he was tolerated.<p>

"Miz. Arendelle," He drawled, "Everything points to your sister being the killer. Mister Bastable didn't shoot 'imself. The smokin' gun was hers and soon as them folks started sayin' she dun it, what she do? She runs. Ain't no more incriminating evi-dunce than that, Miz Arendelle."

Anna glared, her chest heaving with restrained punches directed at Leddy's face. "I'm _ telling _you, my sister ain't no guilty woman! She never had any interest in Mister Bastable! He waz a kind old fellow with a warm heart. He donated ta the churches n' towards fixin' up the town, too! My sister had no reason to kill 'im. She ran because all you folks started yelling at her! She didn't know what ta do!"

"She knew who to shoot and where to run. It's been weeks, Miz Arendelle. Far as I'm concerned, your sister is gone and guilty. I ain't trying to be mean, ma'am, I'm tryin' to help ya stop fooling yourself. She did some great things for Arendelle, but when it come down to it, she snapped, and she ran, and she gonna get hung iffin' she goes to any town in the Arizona Territory with a tap system. Now," Leddy stood and gently but firmly grabbed Anna's arm. "Your sister ain't in charge no more, I am. And since I am, I can escort you out, Miz Arendelle, and tell you to have a good day, and you can't do nothin' bout it."

He came to the stoop and practically tossed Anna off its short steps. "Now do me a favor and don't come round here again 'less you got something worth saying."

Anna turned around and glared at him. "Son of a whore!"

Leddy smiled and shut the door.

Anna muttered curses, vowing to prove him wrong. Ever since the dance things had gone down to hell. No one trusted Elsa, everyone pitied Anna. Mister Bastable's wife had put up a reward for the capture of Elsa, and it was a sizable sum. Rumors swamped over Arendelle Landing like a plague, and Anna could feel the sickness every day. She'd looked all around the landing for Elsa, everywhere she thought she would be. Everywhere she'd known her to go and then some. She'd pushed her horse to the limits but always she would come home without her sister, and without the hope she'd started with.

Her only positive source in the weeks since Elsa's disappearance was Hans. He'd encouraged her, and dispelled rumors about Elsa being a murdering maniac. He'd ridden out with her on searches and had even spent the night in the guestroom at her home a few times when they stayed up late thinking of ideas, or simply chatting for Anna's sake. She needed company, and the only breathing thing in the house other than herself was usually horseflies and the occasional rogue lizard.

But now, after weeks of searching, fretting, and pestering Leddy to help, Anna had had enough. She didn't know anything about tracking. She didn't know how you were supposed to find a person who didn't wanna be found, but she knew the type that would.

Anna reached into the safe in the cellar of the Arendelle residence. She took money that was somewhere in the thousands and stuffed it in a sturdy leather satchel. With it she put a canteen full of water, some rope, some dried food and crackers, two cartons of ammunition and an 1875 Remington handgun. She also took one of Elsa's Colts and ammunition as well. Finally she grabbed a kitchen knife just in case. Anna went to her door, just to hear a knock on the other side. When she opened the door, Hans was standing there. He smiled and then looked curiously at her satchel.

"What the bloody hell is that?"

Anna looked at him and then the satchel. "It's supplies."

"For what?"

"Finding Elsa. I'm going to...I'm going to hire someone, Hans. Somebody to find her. A bounty hunter." She hopped down the steps until she stood before him, and looked up at his disbelieving face. "I was just on my way to go fi-"

"Anna, you can't be serious." Hans said gently. Anna raised an eyebrow.

"I am."

"But, a bounty hunter? There a more salty sort than I think you should go running with."

Anna wasn't entirely shocked, but that didn't mean she really appreciated the sentiment, either. Hans was a gentlemen, born and raised. While he might not have any reservations with her clothing choices, he did occasionally comment on her behavior. Spitting, cursing, and a few other un-ladylike habits she had attained over the years. She really didn't care. "I'm fine, Hans. I've got to do this, I've got to find Elsa."

"Anna..." Hans gently took Anna's hands in his own. "I really don't think you should do this. It's dangerous out there, especially with men of the mercenary sort. You could get hurt in any number of ways...and, really, would Elsa want that?"

Anna's courage faltered when he said that. Would Elsa want this? Her little sister, grabbing part of the family's fortune and hiring a bounty hunter to find her and bring her home? Would she take kindly to her traversing the great territory of Arizona on horseback with a surly man who spat tobacco juice and spoke foully about anything and everything, simply for the sake of doing so? Would she take kindly to the dangers her sister would face? The extreme heat of the day, and the deadly cold at night?

Anna decided that no, Elsa wouldn't take kindly to it.

But then again, Elsa hadn't taken kindly to much of anything Anna had done recently.

"I'll be fine." She said, gently shifting her hands so they held Hans's, and smiling. "Elsa knows I can handle myself. I won't be long, I promise!"

Hans seemed frustrated, but relented and kissed her cheek. "You keep that gun loaded, dearest."

"Of course." Anna smiled and after a hug and a prayer, left Hans for the Old Crow Tavern.

* * *

><p>The tavern wasn't exactly built for the surly sort, though it was occupied by such. It had oak paneled walls and the floorboards only creaked a little when Anna walked across them. Several circular tables were set up around the long bar table, imprints worn into the seats by hopeful gamblers throwing their weeks pay into the pot hour after hour. Anna went to one of the bar stools and looked around, barley being acknowledged. There were a few tavern girls flirting with card players or sitting in the laps of men conversing with friends. Anna thought how Elsa would have a coronary and throw dresses at the lot of them for running around in their unmentionables, and smiled a little.<p>

She scanned the crowd, looking for a man that might be willing to let a lady accompany him on a bounty hunt. None of them looked too promising. She shyly approached one man, only to jump back to her stool at a raunchy comment he made about her figure. _Creep_, she thought. She tried another man, but he refused, laughing at her before spitting tobacco juice in a spittoon. Anna muttered and continued until she exhausted her resource at the tavern and forlornly went back to the bar table and sat.

"Want something to drink, Miss Arendelle?" The bartender frowned pityingly at the young woman.

"No, thanks s-"

There was a slam as the door was flung open.

Anna looked over and stopped, transfixed by the figure standing in the doorway. He filled the frame with broad shoulders and a chest that seemed firm as a boulder. Something-no, wait, someone- was flung over his shoulder. When he walked, the worn floorboards shook slightly. Anna figured he might break through it if he stepped too hard. In the light of the gas lamps, you could see the stubble on his face, and the bright blonde hair that swept around his eyes and shoulders. His clothes were dusty and worn, but of good quality. Jeans, boots, a thick vest, all jet black, and a white undershirt with a red bandana around his neck. His hat had a couple feathers tucked into the rim.

He came up to the bar and dumped a lanky looking man over the table like a sack of flour. "Your robber, sir." His voice surprised Anna; it wasn't a drawl of Texas or anywhere else in the Deep South, as she had expected, but Northern. New York, or something similar. Clear, crisp syllables that even her sister hadn't trained herself to speak.

"He have all the money on him?" The bartender asked, regarding the squirming human casually.

"Yes, sir." The man reached a gloved hand into his pocket and pulled out a wad of bills, handing them to the bartender. "I took what we agreed too."

The bartender licked his finger and quickly sorted through the bills before nodding, binding the stack, and tossing it under the bar. "Thank you, Bjorgman. Saved my business."

The man called Bjorman tipped his hat and went to leave. Anna stared after him. "Who is that?" She asked the bartender.

"Who? Oh, him? That's Kristoff Bjorgman. Mighty fine bounty hunter-came here from somewhere up North. Maryland, I think. Maybe New York. Either way, he works round these parts and some of the other counties catchin' runaways and robbers n' the like. Worked for me a couple times." The Bartender's mustache smiled. "You need a man to find somebody, you get him."

Anna nodded, slipping off her seat. "Thank ya, sir."

It didn't take her but a minute to run out and locate Kristoff, who was just giving a carrot to an astronomically large Mustang, who had a gleaming brown coat with an oddly mixed white and brown mane. The sheer size of the animal made Anna hesitate, but she eventually pursued her quest and came to stand by the ginormous man and his equally large horse. She stood on her toes and then awkwardly tapped his arm like a child. Kristoff turned his head and saw no one. Then he looked down and raised an eyebrow at Anna.

"Yes, ma'am?" He gave her clothing and odd look.

"Y-You're Kristoff Bjorman, right?"

He nodded. The horse whinnied, looking at Anna. He seemed to be raising his eyebrows- do horses have eyebrows?- at her. She sheepishly waved. He bobbed his head and then snapped a carrot out of the satchel on Kristoff's hip.

"I, um." Anna extended her hand. "I'm Anna Arendelle."He raised both eyebrows and gently shook her hand. Her's were so small and soft compared to his; rough and covered in callouses. "And I-I need your help."

Kristoff leaned against the hitch outside the general goods store, patting his horse's side and shifting the satchel away from his reach. "Shoot, Miss Arendelle."

So Anna explained, in detail, about the night at the dance hall, and her sister's disappearance. Her need to find her and clear her name, and how the bartender had spoken highly of him. Kristoff remained utterly silent through the entire explanation. He only seemed interested when Anna mentioned how much money she had.

"Sure, I'll find your sister." He said. Anna grinned immediatly. "Really?"

"Sure." Kristoff unhitched his horse and pulled himself up onto the saddle. His body blocked the sun. "Just give me third of what you said you pay. I'll take the rest when I bring her back."

Anna grinned. "Great! I'll grab my horse and-"

Kristoff snorted. "No, ma'am. I work _alone_."

Anna paused. "Well, that ain't part of the deal, sir." She put her hands on her hips. "I ain't letting no one go be hero while I sit here like some damsel. I ain't no damsel, mister."

He raised an eyebrow. "You're a woman. Woman ain't made for traversing-"

"Don't start any of that "woman can't do this" bull_shit_. I get enough of that from the rest of the men!" Anna huffed, folding her arms. She took a small joy in the surprised, possibly even impressed, look on Kristoff's face. His horse made a slight whinnying sound, as if to say _let the girl come_. "Either you let me accompany you, or I'll take my money elsewhere."

Kristoff seemed to sit on it. He rubbed the reins between his thumb and forefinger. He glanced over at the tavern, his brow knit in concentrated thought. The horse flung it's head and made some sort of snorting noise, and Kristoff nodded as if he understood. "Alright, I'll take you. But since I'll have to find your sister _and_ keep an eye on you, ma'am, I want half up front."

Anna didn't think much on it before handing over the bills. She needed to get her sister help, and fast. And he was the only one that hadn't made a lewd comment about her backside.

He stuffed the money in the satchel and then walked his horse alongside Anna until they reached her house and she got her own steed. They then rode to the edge of town and stopped before the dirt and dust that danced across the landscape in a low, dry breeze. "Follow me, Miss Arendelle." Kristoff said, clicking his reins and starting off. Anna followed him, jaw set in determination.

_Even if I gotta search the whole territory, Elsa. I'm gonna find you, and then I'm gonna clear your name._

_I promise._


	4. Mysterious Escalation

**Sorry about the time between this chapter and the last one. I've been busy with school and all that goes on with the hell before winter break, and, honestly, I've been feeling unable to write lately. Uninspired, kind of down. Numb. Depressing, I know, but I'm just being honest. It might be stress, I don't know, but now that I've got some time off, I managed to come up with the rest of this chapter.**

**The beginning may seem a little dull, and I'm well aware. It's short, though. Bare with me.**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed and otherwise, you really do encourage me and help me keep going. :3**

**Frozen-Disney**

**Story and everything within it that isn't copyrighted to Disney-Mine**

* * *

><p>On the border between Arizona and Utah was a small river that fell off the edge of a cliff into the crystalline Colorado River. Set halfway upon its Eldorado stone bank was a water mill, the other half of which hung off the side of the cliff and was supported by a series of crisscrossing logs that formed a sturdy but unnerving support. It'd once been used as a corn mill by the local farmers, but a drought had left the owner bankrupt and caused him to run to California in search of better fortune.<p>

This sad event was luck for Elsa, however, because it gave her somewhere safe to stay.

The young sheriff had discovered the refuge when fleeing Arendelle Landing. Traveling along the river wasn't the best way to keep out of sight, considering that's where most towns rested, but it was certainly safer, and faster. Hopping from town to town, wearing her hat low and her badge stashed in her satchel, along with what money she'd managed to scrounge up before running. She'd eventually landed at a military fort, and the men at that fort, so inclined to help a lady who claimed to be a merchant's widow find new land, had showed her the mill. It was in near working condition, the cranks, bolts and gears still in place, the grinder slightly rusty but otherwise fine. The windows had been covered in dust and cobwebs, but Elsa had soon taken care of that. There was even a well a few yards, next to a pen that might have once contained a horse, and now contained hers.

She'd found a small room with a crusty old bed at the far end of the place, the part that hung over the river. It was in no way settling to think how high up she was and how unstable the construction below might be, but it would have to do. She traded in town for a proper blanket and had replaced the straw inside the mattress with soft, plush snow. Most would consider it uncomfortable, but she'd always been partial to the cold. Not to mention that the Arizona heat was unforgiving, so it made the room far more comfortable for the day (and the blanket made up for the chill at night).

So she'd been holed up in the building of solitude, and she'd wondered what to do. She couldn't go home, that was for sure. She'd end up hanged, or she'd panic and ice would go everywhere and hurt someone - like it had in Georgia. She shivered at the thought. Anna couldn't remember it since the Shaman had put a mask of sorts over her memories, but it still kept Elsa up at night. They were just playing, out in the yard like always. And then Elsa had to trip, and Anna had to get hit in the head. She was just lucky it wasn't the heart. She would, Elsa decided, have to stay in the mill. She could get food in the city, and the well was good - so was making her own ice and letting it melt in a bucket outside, or just sucking on a cube of it. She figured she could ration out her money and get a train ticket in Salt Lake City and head out East. She could find some sort of work there, as a teacher or some such. Or maybe she could take a train down to Texas and join the police ranks down there. They wouldn't take kindly to a lady in their business, but she could convince them otherwise.

With these thoughts in mind Elsa put money enough for a ticket away in her satchel and sat on her bed, the snow willed unmeltable by its creator crunching under her hindquarters, and took out a small loaf of bread from the bag and bit into it. She had to keep Anna safe, and the only way to do that was to stay far, far away from Arendelle.

* * *

><p>A day into their travels, Anna and Kristoff hitched their horses in Bullhead City and traveled to a small cafe for breakfast. The occupants of the establishment looked at Kristoff oddly. The gruff bounty hunter would look at them with sleepy-lidded eyes like he did at everyone and then set himself down at a booth, the guns on his hips scraping along the leather. Anna sat across from him in a light, springy manner and ordered their food before turning her head to him.<p>

"Nobody you talked to seen anything?" She asked.

Kristoff pulled a pouch of tobacco and paper from the bowels of his coat and began to roll a cigarette. "Nope. One man said he might've seen an young looking old lady pass by a sum of miles away from the Colorado, but otherwise it's bust." He swiped his tongue along the length of the paper and pressed it to the other side of the cigarette and then stuck it in the corner of his mouth and brought a match to the tobacco, puffing as it began to ignite. Anna crinkled her nose, but didn't object.

"Maybe she went East?" Anna suggested as plates of eggs and ham were set before them, alongside glasses of lukewarm water.

Kristoff inspected his meal as he spoke. "No, not if she's smart. Traveling too far and too hard in this heat will kill a horse and a lady real quick -especially one in fancy dressings like you say she was in when she high tailed it outta town. Even if she traveled at night, they'd freeze to death without a proper fire, and I don't think she stayed long enough to find any flint and a decent knife. She had to have stayed by the river, and probably stayed in a hotel or two. Maybe rested a bit here or there and kept going when she could, but otherwise she didn't stray from the Colorado. We ain't traveled that long, so there's still a chance she's the next down over, or maybe here."

He shoved a mouthful of egg in his mouth, chewed, and swallowed. "I'll be done here in a second." He took another bite, and his eggs were gone. Anna was astonished at his eating ability. "While you finish up, I'll head out and ask around town. You can," there went half the slab of ham, "pester the folks here." The glass of water was gone in an instant, followed by the rest of the ham. He wiped his face with a smudged handkerchief and then leaned his elbows on the table, his hands clasped under his nose and obscuring his mouth as he chewed. "When you finish, you can go wander and pester, too. We meet back here round noon. If we ain't found anything, we move on. Agreed?"

Anna nodded, only halfway through her eggs. "What if I find out where Elsa is and can't find you?"

"Just meet me here and noon." He said, sliding out of the booth and standing. He turned to leave before stopping himself and turning. "One question I wanna ask you is, how far do you think Miss Elsa is willing to go?"

Anna thought a minute, contemplatively chewing her eggs, almost like a cow would chew a cud, and then answered, rather gravely, "The other side of the world, if she's gotta."

* * *

><p>Soon as Anna had told Hans her plans, a pain had started to attach itself to the space behind his eye. It was a throbbing, nipping sort of pain. The kind that always started when someone was dangerously close to being found out.<p>

He immediately traveled to his hotel room. Shutting and locking the door behind him, Hans strode across the carpeted floor and bent before his traveling trunk. He lifted the clothes, setting each pile on the rollback desk beside him, and then removed the false bottom and looked at the money below. He beheld it a moment, thinking back to the acquiring of the said bundle. After the chaos at the dance hall, Anna had ran out after her sister, and he'd pretended to as well, only to slip around the corner and slink down the sidewalks and cobblestone until he came to the address of one Arthur K. Bastable, profitable merchant and mine owner. As his wife was still at the party, no doubt mewling over his body, the only people left were the servants, and they were all asleep. So he'd quietly picked the lock and slipped inside as if he was a shadow and tiptoed down the steps to the basement, where there was a safe behind a painting of some older-than-sin woman in a high collared dress.

He'd smiled impishly as he entered the combination acquired through the untimely demise of the elder gentleman, thinking what a stroke of luck it was he'd drunkenly slipped the location when talking about thieves to a group of other aristocrats in the dance hall.

Looking back at it, Hans winced. It was a spur of the moment, with little planning and a lot of luck. He'd heard of the safe and saw Bastable pat his front pocket while declaring he "always kept the way in close to heart". It'd been impulse, and impulse was always messy, and usually landed him in hot water. Currently, it was just beginning to simmer. He'd warded off the police and kept Anna at bay for a few weeks, but he couldn't have stopped her quest without seeming suspicious. After quick but thorough thought, Hans donned his hat and replaced the false bottom and the clothes, snapping the lid shut and locking it. With one final look out his window, onto the cobblestone that wavered under the Arizona heat, Hans made his decision.

He must find Elsa, and fast.


End file.
